


Beneath Your Skin

by EvilInTheNight



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are scars only you and I can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts with Enzo playing the guitar on the couch.

Damon doesn’t know where he got that. Probably a Salvatore collection that he and Stefan are never interested in. Enzo definitely hears him walking into the living room, but he doesn’t look up, his fingers picking the strings fluently.

Damon pours himself a drink and sits beside Enzo. He could watch him like this for days.

 

When Enzo pauses he passes him some Bourbon, and as he watches Enzo gulp down the liquor he says, “That is pretty impressive coming from you, butter fingers.”

“Well, too bad you let this beauty lies in the house to collect dust, sunshine.” Enzo says. He lays down on the couch with his legs crossed, the guitar in his lap. He closes his eyes for a while, feeling what the alcohol did to him. And it is not enough. Not when Damon is sitting next to him, running his fingers through his hair like it _is nothing_.

 

He climbs up, not giving a fuck when the guitar falls on the carpet and makes a noise. Damon is watching him, probably knows what he is up to, but he doesn’t stop him, doesn’t move away when Enzo leans in and kisses him.

He never thought of doing this with Damon. Not when they were cellmates, not when he was on the operating table, not when he turned off his humanity in front of Damon.

But he has always cared, and he has admitted it already. A little more demonstration wouldn’t hurt.

His lips move downward, leaving a trail of kisses on Damon’s neck, and eventually presses right above his main artery. “Don’t,” Damon pushes Enzo away gently, “I have been ingesting vervain.”

“And I have more in my system.” Enzo smirks before pressing his lips on Damon’s neck again, sucking and licking. “Your blood is like beer. Mine’s like Vodka.” He plunges his fangs in, feeding on the older vampire, and when he is done he moves back and licks his lips with satisfaction.

 

Damon doesn’t disappoint. He moves on top of Enzo, his fangs sink in as they are grinding against each other, eager for some more skin contact.

Enzo is right. His blood tastes like Vodka because of the vervain. It is burning in his throat, but he wants more, because Enzo tastes so damn good and Damon doesn’t want to stop. He keeps on sucking, listening to Enzo’s moans mixed with pleasure and pain.

Damon has shared his blood with many others, his victims, Elena, but he never knows he could learn so much from one bite. It is as if he can feel Enzo’s desperation, his fear and his anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

“Surprised much?” Enzo says as Damon throws him on his bed, their clothes already a mess on the floor and they are naked, young bodies collide with pure lust.  
“I’m impressed.” Damon says, touching the soft skin of Enzo’s inner thighs. “All this time I thought…you were too proud to submit.” And that earns him a bite on the shoulder. “I didn’t say I am going to submit. Maybe it’s the other way round.” Enzo laughs, but he parts his legs even further, letting Damon pushes a finger against his hole.

The intrusion is new and he hisses, not because of the pain but because of the intimacy. “See where we are now. The son of the woman who turned me is now in bed with me. Fate has a twisted sense of humor.” He says, tongue in cheek, as Damon stretches him open slowly. “I don’t need that much preparation.”

“Shut up, Enzo.” He smacks the younger vampire’s hip and continues his work, “You can’t break me. I have received the Augustine training, remember?”

Damon pulls his fingers out. “Will you ever stop making me feel miserable?” He caresses the smooth, flawless skin, feeling the touch of Enzo’s body underneath his palm. 

Enzo soon realizes what Damon is doing. “If you are looking for any scars, you know, like what they do in those sappy movies, remember we are vampires. We heal.” He says impatiently, his legs wrapping around Damon’s waist, pulling him down.

“Yes.” Damon says. “But I could see them beneath your skin.” He runs his hands up and down, imagining what Whitmore or Maxfield did to him, which bones did they break, which part did they cut. He knew that feeling and has long forgotten it. Enzo has lived it almost his whole life.

For a moment Enzo cannot breathe, because of the emotions rushing back, and he is not going to ruin this. He pulls himself together quickly and pokes Damon’s arm. “If you are not going to do anything, I will gladly take up your job,” Enzo says with an evil gleam in his eyes, “I might even be better at it.”

“I’m just admiring the view.” Damon leans down and nips the skin lightly, his mouth fastens on Enzo’s nipple and draws out moans from the man underneath him. 

“Seems like you practice a lot.” Enzo digs his nails into Damon’s back, not enough to draw blood but enough to create pain. “And you need to learn how to be patient, my friend.” Damon positions himself against Enzo. Fear flashes in his eyes but quickly dies out as Damon pushes in, deeper and deeper and Enzo relaxes, taking in more of his length until he can feels Damon’s balls, heavy against his ass. He inhales deeply and realizes he has been holding his breath the whole time. That makes Damon chuckles, but he quickly leans down and kisses his partner to relax him.

“Move,” he says impatiently, because Damon is searching for any signs of discomfort on Enzo’s face and it makes him embarrassed as hell. Damon’s eyes turn into a darker shade of blue as he begins thrusting, working harder to impress Enzo then he would with his other partners, each one deeper, harder into his tight heat, and the broken moans from Enzo are the best return he can ask for.

The rhythm is building, and there’s a spot inside of Enzo that every time Damon hits he wants to cry out loud. It’s not fair. He is way younger, and Damon has too much power over him. He has let Damon take control for too many times, and Damon has ruined him. Is this gonna be one of those times, too?

“You feel so good, Enzo…you have no idea how much I have wanted this.” Damon’s hips thrust into Enzo, and he used that force to reach up so that he can kiss Damon, his arms tight around his neck like he is hanging on for dear life.

“More, Damon, please,” Enzo is pleading now, his body tightens as he aches to come, and Damon wraps his hand around Enzo’s cock, moving in nice long strokes until the younger vampire cries and comes in his arms, white hot pleasure blinding him for a moment.

Enzo is trying to steady his breath, but Damon’s still fucking into him, and the sensation soon becomes too much. He bites hard on Damon’s shoulder, the pain surprising Damon and triggers his orgasm.

“Stay here,” Damon whispers as he pulls out. He presses a kiss on Enzo’s forehead and walks downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon return with a few blood bags, a bottle of Bourbon and a wet cloth. He wipes Enzo clean and pours him a glass of blood.

 

Enzo is not used to Damon’s pampering. Sometimes he and Damon both forgets who is the older, because when they met Enzo was way more experienced with the Augustine lifestyle. They snuggle up in bed, sharing kisses, wine and blood, and eventually Enzo decides to talk about the topic that they’ve both been dancing around.

 

“I thought it would take you centuries to get over the second doppelganger, considered that you were so hung up on the first.”

“I love her.” Damon says, staring at the glass of blood. “We’ve been through a lot together.”

“And I don’t blame you for that. I understand you have a strong bond with her.” Enzo says, “Why let her go when you really don’t want to?”

“Seems like I’m terrible at keeping people close to me.” Damon murmurs, pulling Enzo close and rests his chin over Enzo’s hair.

“You and Stefan are definitely brothers. He gives up on himself too easily. You give up on others. Elena, or me.” Enzo pulls Damon’s arm over and holds it against his chest. “That blondie, on the other hand, has spirit. At least she got the one she wants.”

 

“Yet you still trust me.” Damon says, “Why, Enzo?”

“I would never give up on you. I’m not like you, Damon. I don’t give up on myself or others.” He turns around so he can look Damon in the eyes, “If I could go back in time, I would win that goddamn rock, paper and scissors. I would drink all the blood because I wouldn’t leave you in the flames. I would have saved you, or die with you.”

 

Damon stares at Enzo as he makes his speech. He knows Enzo means everything he says, and this breaks his heart because he could never forgive himself for leaving Enzo behind. It takes a while for the words to sink in, for Damon to understand how much trust Enzo puts into him, and how much he owes Enzo.

 

“You are fascinating, Lorenzo. You stay alive. Your brain keeps ticking even in desperation. And the only time you stopped caring and turned off your humanity was because…you care.” He doesn’t know what else he should say, because nothing he says will ever be enough.

 

“If I am that fascinating to you…let’s play a game.” Enzo pins Damon down when he is still caught up in his thoughts and he straddles his hips playfully, rubbing their lengths together. “Paper, scissors, stone for who gets to be the top this time?”

Damon smiles as Enzo counts to three.

Yeah, he could do this for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been watching TVD for a while, and I just miss these two so much. So still trying to get the personalities right.  
> To me, Enzo has never given up on Damon, and he never will. We see characters in TVD giving up on people around them or themselves a lot, but Enzo seems to hold on to Damon pretty tightly. He is one of the few who actually know what they are doing.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think about this fic. There are so few who ship them now and I really love discussing with you guys.


End file.
